Your Authority
by FullMoonMaiden
Summary: Oneshot: This is what happens when I write at 2:00 am! Anna always seems to find some way to avoid joining Elsa in her royal meetings. It wouldn't bother the queen so much if she just knew why, but after recieving a strange letter from the princess. It would seem that the Queen of Ice and Snow is about to get her answer. Rated M for Adult situations. Somewhat Dark ElsaxAnna
1. Your Authority

Elsa sat on her throne lazily as she twirled a small tornado of frost on the arm of her seat with the tip of her finger. She was bored, and not only that, she was tired. She had been in meeting after meeting throughout the day, back to back, nonstop since she had woken up this morning. She had been surprised that she had even had time to eat at all that day.

A small yawn escaped the queen's lips and she crossed her legs as she continued twirling her frost tornado on the armrest of her throne. Why was she even here again? Oh, that's right. Anna had sent her a note that had been meant for her eyes only.

The request of the letter had seemed innocent enough for the most part. The princess had requested to meet her in the throne room at around midnight. That wasn't so much of a problem since she found it to be quite a bit more calming to think about the day's occurrences whilst sitting in her throne. It helped her reflect on the current events and unwind and think clearly about what needed to be done in her kingdom, so no one questioned why she would be in the room in the middle of the night.

The second thing that her sister had requested was that she wear something black. That had been slightly odd for the princess to ask in the queen's opinion, but she never had a second thought about it. So, instead of returning to her room to change into the depressing, black dress she had adorned when her parents had died, she had simply focused her powers on changing the color of her ice gown. She had been unable to make the dress full black, but she had managed to make it a deep enough purple that it appeared black with a deep violet hue when the material caught the moonlight.

Finally, and the most concerning, the princess had stated that she must keep her royal tone at all times during their meeting. Elsa knew how much her little sister turned lover hated joining her in her meetings when she had to use her authoritative tone of voice. She had thought it was because of that specific voice that her beloved refused to go to the royal council with her. So, why would she request that she keep her tone as professional as possible when she disliked it so much?

The small tornado of frost and ice slowly faded away as the queen sighed. "What is taking that girl so long? She did want to meet me here, correct? Did I misread the date?"

Just as those words left her mouth, a small knock was emanated from the large, wooden doors at the end of the hall. Elsa straightened in her seat and interlocked her fingers as she rested her hands on her knee. "Enter."

The door slowly creaked open and a slightly timid, strawberry blonde princess of Arendelle tip-toed into the throne room. A faint blush covered the light dusting of freckles on her cheeks and her hair was free from its usual pigtails. Elsa's eyebrow rose slightly as she saw her younger sister shuffle towards her throne wearing only her translucent nightgown.

"Anna, what are you-"

Wait. Authoritative voice, she had to use her regal tone. The blushing girl walking up to her had requested it, so she would comply with her wishes. No matter how odd they may be.

The queen cleared her throat, covering her mouth with her hand, and rephrased her sentence. "Ah, Anna, for what do I owe the pleasure of having the Princess of Arendelle requesting my council?"

Anna stared up at the queen with big, blue-green eyes. A fresh blush was creeping into her cheeks as she stared at the queen dressed in a blackish-purple version of her usual ice gown. The way it contrasted against her sister's skin and hugged every curve on the elder's body was enough to make her mouth and throat run dry. It didn't help that the full moon shining in through the window caused the goddess of ice and snow to glow; her platinum blonde hair and arctic blue eyes capturing the light of the moon and reflecting it back at the goddess hanging in the sky tenfold.

The red head wrung her hands together as she nibbled on her lip. God, her sister looked so beautiful right now. She had no idea how she wasn't jumping her lover right now. Every last fiber of her being was screaming at her to run up to the throne, grab her sister by her braid, and mash their lips together in a kiss of heated passion, but that wasn't what she wanted. Well, it was what she wanted, but she wanted something a little different tonight. Tonight she wanted to finally play out a little fantasy she had been having for weeks, no, months.

She curtsied shakily and gazed up into her sister's beautiful, icy blue eyes. "Good evening, Your Majesty. Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to meet with me. I have…a bit of a request."

Elsa couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was something oddly arousing about the situation she and her sister were in. She had never seen the younger girl act so shy and unsure; normally she was always so confident and dominant. Now she was the one with the authority, sitting on her throne, speaking to the younger girl with an air of power behind her voice. It was enough to send a shiver of pleasure down her spine.

The queen brushed a stray strand of hair from her face as she propped her elbow on the armrest of her throne, placing her chin in her palm as she did so. "Very well, what is your request?"

Anna swallowed hard against the lump in her throat. Now was her chance. The scene was perfect. All she had to do was voice her fantasy and pray that her sister would play along. "My queen, it would seem that I have indulged in a great sin and need a firm hand to guide me back to the path of righteousness. I couldn't think of a better, more fitting hand than that of our great queen."

A small smirk pulled threateningly at the corner of Elsa's lips. She had a slight idea what her dearest little sister was asking, but she wanted to hear her say it. Having her usually dominant lover acting so…deliciously innocent and vulnerable was definitely fueling something deep inside of her. She didn't know what, but she was enjoying it.

"Oh? And, what sin, might I ask, have you indulged in, my lady? I cannot help you unless you tell me what it is you have done wrong."

"It would seem that I have fallen desperately in love with Her Majesty," Anna admitted with a little more resolve in her voice. "My thoughts consist of only you. Your beauty, your kindness, your calm exterior; it haunts my dreams at night and causes me to pleasure myself. Even your tone of voice when you are meeting with your council is enough to send shivers down my spine."

Elsa's eyes widened slightly at the final confession. So that was why her sister had been refusing to join her in political meetings. She wasn't scared of her authoritative tone; it was her guilty pleasure.

This time the smirk successfully broke through the queen's self-control and pulled her lips into a wolfish grin. The thing deep inside her core purred as it devoured her sister's words and grew in strength. God, the things it was putting into her mind were absolutely terrible, but she absolutely loved each and every idea.

"Oh, dear, that's not good," the snow queen cooed, her voice was still filled with the same, regal tone of voice she used with her council members. Only she decided to add a small amount of seductive flare to the mix. It seemed to have the desired effect she had been looking for, since the princess standing at the foot of the small flight of steps tensed ever so slightly as her arms prickled with goose bumps. "I will have to punish you myself for such a disgraceful act."

Anna could hear her heart pounding in her ears as she watched her sister summon her with a "come hither" motion of her hand. She slowly ascended the few steps there were until she was standing in front of the queen sitting mightily in her throne. Her icy blue eyes had darkened with desire and the seductive smirk on her face was making the red head melt from the inside out.

"First, I will require you to remove your gown," the queen stated firmly.

The princess felt her blush deepen in color as her sister's dominating tone of voice penetrated her ears. It took everything she had to remember to breathe as she lifted the hem of her nightgown up over her hips and stomach.

"Slower," the queen's demand echoed through the empty hall.

Anna halted in her actions before pulling the gown slowly over her head and dropping it to the floor. The sudden chill of the room caused her skin to prickle as her nipples hardened. She gazed at her sister and felt her arousal spike at the feral look in her icy blue eyes.

"My, my, not even wearing undergarments," Elsa teased. She extended her hand and gently ran her fingernail up the red head's bare thigh. "It would seem that we do have a problem, don't we?"

"Y-Yes, Your Majesty," Anna gasped at the cool touch of her sister's nail. She could feel her lust coiling up in her stomach, waiting to be released. God, why did her sister have to have such an alluring voice?

Elsa's grin seemed to widen as a devious thought materialized in her mind. She gently scraped her nail through the auburn curls concealing her younger sister's nether regions and retracted her hand, leaving the princess to groan in frustration as her eyes pinched shut. "I think the best way for you to be…_cleansed_ of your little sin is if you indulge in it directly."

Anna peeked at her sister and whimpered slightly. "I-Indulge in it? What do you mean by that, Your Majesty?"

A low purr threatened to escape Elsa's lips as she gazed up at her lover's blushing face. She motioned to the floor with her free hand. "Kneel."

The red head silently knelt down so she was on her knees in front of the queen's lap. She had no idea what her sister was thinking, but whatever it was excited her. She could smell the blonde's own arousal emanating from underneath her dress and found the warmth between her legs increasing. God, she wanted to taste her so badly.

"You seem to want something," the queen teased. "Might I ask what that something is?"

Anna felt her mouth begin to water slightly as she gazed up into her sister's darkened eyes. "Y-Yes, Your Majesty. I-I-"

She didn't get to finish. A sudden burst of icy cold air swirled around her body as her sister summoned a frost tornado to encircle the red head. It wasn't extremely cold, but it had definitely shocked the younger girl enough to let out a small squeak of surprise and arousal.

"Yes, _Mistress_," Elsa corrected the younger girl. The dark beast inside of her growled as it waited for its new title to be spoken.

Anna felt her body begin to shake with anticipation and arousal. The heated knot twisting in her abdomen was turning into a tight spring at the sound of her sister's dominating demeanor and the authority dripping from her melodic voice. At this rate, she wasn't going to last long.

She swallowed again as a bead of sweat rolled down her face. "Y-Yes, _Mistress_, if I might be so bold to ask; could I…" She couldn't say it. The way her sister was leering at her caused her voice to falter.

Elsa gazed at her flustered lover with a smirk plastered on her face. Who would have thought that she would be able to seduce the girl into being speechless? A soft chuckle escaped her lips and she pulled the hem of her dress up. With a flick of her wrist, her ice panties dissolved into nothing, leaving her womanhood was exposed. The slight pants that blew past her wetness from her sister's mouth nearly caused her to groan, but she bit it back. That would break her character.

She licked her lips at the sight of the delicious blush that was deepening in color on Anna's face. She leaned forward in her throne and lifted the red head's chin with her index and middle fingers before dragging her cool tongue across the younger girl's cheek. A wicked smile captured her lips as she felt her sister shiver under the intimate, cool touch.

She pulled her head back just enough to stare deeply into Anna's half lidded, lust filled blue-green eyes. She marveled in the way her sister was turning to putty by her actions or lack thereof as it were. "Your request is granted."

The blonde leaned back in her throne so she was sitting up straight once more. Anna felt her heart soar as her mistress gave her permission to finally taste her. The red head anxiously eased herself between her queen's legs and looked up at the monarch's face to make sure she still had the okay to continue.

When the older girl nodded regally at her, Anna dove in and devoured her sister hungrily. The taste of her juices immediately attacked her taste buds in the most heavenly flavor on the face of the earth. Wanting more, she licked and sucked greedily at the blonde's core, making sure to suck on the bundle of nerves at the top hard every once and a while.

It took everything Elsa had not to groan loudly at the sudden sense of pleasure that erupted from her most intimate area as her lover attacked her ruthlessly. She wanted nothing more than to moan the other girl's name and grind against her in an attempt to reach her climax, but she knew she couldn't. No, she had put too much work into this character to let it unravel so easily.

The beast inside her core growled, causing a deep growl to vibrate in her chest in return, and she gripped a handful of her sister's strawberry blonde locks. Not violently, but with enough force to pull the younger girl's head back far enough so she wasn't lashing her womanhood with that burning tongue of hers without hurting her. She heard the princess whimper pathetically as she was denied her treat and chuckled darkly.

"Slower," she ordered. The dominant side of her was more willing to be tortured with such an order knowing that her sister would also be driven mad. She had come to notice that whenever the younger girl would devour her like this, she would always lose control of herself and eat her out like a ravenous dog wolfing down its first meal in weeks. Making the red head slow down and take her time would absolutely drive her insane.

Anna groaned half in irritation and half in pleasure as she felt her sister's hand pull her hair ever so slightly in a sign of dominance. She didn't want to go slower, but she knew that it was the only way for her to taste the blonde's heavenly flavor again. She shook her head and began slowly eating the older girl out obediently.

God, it was absolute bliss and utter torture to go this slow!

Elsa felt her own frustration begin to climb as her sister licked at her clit agonizingly slow. The coil in her abdomen was winding itself uncomfortably tight, and all she wanted was for that spring to finally release itself and send wave after wave of euphoria through her body. She could feel the red head's searing hot tongue lash painfully at her entrance with crawling, deliberate strokes and she let out a soft groan of impatience.

After a few more minutes of both sisters being driven to the brink of insanity with the slow movements of the red head's tongue, Elsa composed herself enough to reinstate the authoritative tone in her voice. "Very good, Anna," she praised as she stroked her fingers through her sister's hair. "I think you've had enough. You may continue as you were."

As soon as the words left Elsa's mouth, she felt the searing tongue against her womanhood suddenly dive deep into her core. A small shriek of pleasure escaped her lips as she bucked against her sister's face desperately. After being tortured on her own order for God knows how long, feeling the red head's hunger devour her with a newfound fervor caused the blonde to nearly scream the younger girl's name.

Anna felt her lover's walls clench around her tongue as she licked her center greedily. She knew her sister was close to climax, so she began rolling the older girl's bundle of nerves between her fingers as she licked and nipped at her entrance as she plunged her tongue in and out of her core. It didn't take long before she heard the queen moan her name loudly as her hands knotted themselves in her hair.

Elsa felt her soul get launched from her body as she rode out the most intense orgasm of her life. When her body finally ceased it's jerking and her breath calmed, she pushed herself back into an upright sitting position and pushed her sister away from her; much to the dismay of the younger girl who hadn't finished cleaning up the aftermath of the queen's climax. She stared down at the princess's sweat and cum covered face and kissed her ruthlessly.

A slight smirk formed on the queen's lips as she heard the red head moan heatedly into their kiss. She used that to her advantage and shoved her tongue into the other girl's mouth, dominating her tongue before she had the chance to even fight back. After a few minutes, the sisters separated for a much needed breath, but Elsa wasn't quite done with the younger girl just yet. She gently eased the princess up so she was standing in front of her and looked her up and down hungrily.

"Good girl, Anna. I think you deserve a reward for that." She grabbed the red head's hips and pulled her into her lap roughly; her nails digging into the soft, freckled skin.

Anna gasped and moaned loudly at the sudden sensation of her sister's nails digging into the flesh of her hip. It wasn't long after that she felt something cool and wet latch onto her pert nipple and begin sucking hard. Another groan escaped her lips as she tangled her hands into the blonde's air, pressing the older girl closer to her breast.

"O-Oh…God…Elsa!"

Elsa nipped and sucked at both of her sister's breasts as she dragged her nails across the skin of the younger girl's thighs and back. The delicious moans filling her ears spurred her on to bite and suckle the tanned skin harder. It wasn't long before the red head's chest, stomach and shoulders were covered in bright red love bites; some of which had actually bled ever so slightly.

The blonde pressed her thigh into her little sister's dripping wet sex, reveling in the sharp moan that escaped the younger girl's lips.

Anna held Elsa's shoulders desperately as she ground herself against the older girl's thigh. She could feel her sister suckling at her breast as she dug her nails deeper into the skin on her hips, pulling the red head back and forth in an attempt to increase the friction the younger girl was feeling. There wasn't a thing in this world that could have felt better.

A loud gasp escaped the princess's lips as she felt her sister's thumb swirl around her clit in a circular motion while still jerking her back and forth against her thigh. She felt two of the queen's fingers dive deep into her shortly after, rewarding the blonde with yet another moan. The double assault caused the younger girl to completely lose control of her body.

"_O-Oh, God! Elsa! Yes! Oh, yes! God, fuck!_"

Elsa thrust her fingers harder and deeper into the red head's simmering hot core. She could tell the younger girl was close to her peak. The way her walls were clenching and fluttering around her fingers was proof of that. All she needed were a few more pumps and the princess would be reduced to a puddle of water in her lap.

The queen sucked Anna's nipple taught as she slammed her fingers into her core hard and fast. That was all the princess could take. She screamed her sister's name as she came all over the elder's lap. Her body jerked involuntarily as she rode out her orgasm and slumped against Elsa's shoulder completely exhausted.

The two sisters sat like that for a while; enjoying each other's embrace as they recovered. Elsa's inner beast had retreated to whatever recess of her mind it had come from and she felt like her old self again as she brushed her fingers through her sister's strawberry blonde locks. "So, you get turned on by my authoritative tone of voice, huh?"

Anna slapped her older sister's shoulder as the queen giggled and nuzzled closer to the blonde's bosom. "Oh, shut up."


	2. Complete Dominance

"This is crazy. This is crazy! This is driving me _crazy!_"

Anna rolled over in bed and sighed in aggravation. Her body was on _**fire,**_ and she could feel a familiar itch permeating from her throbbing nether regions as perverse scenarios flashed through her mind. Actually, they weren't so much as scenarios as much as they were memories. Such wonderful memories of what she and her beloved sister turned lover, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, had done two months ago.

"_**Fuck!**_" She exclaimed in frustration as she ran her hands down her sweat slicked body. She and Elsa hadn't been physically intimate since that absolutely blissful night in the throne room when she had finally succumbed to her secret fetish of hearing the Queen's authoritative tone, and that was two months ago! _God_, she had never been so sexually tense in her life!

Of course, it would be her luck that after experiencing one of the best orgasms of her life her lover would be thrown into a diplomatic "emergency" that kept her locked away in her office all day, every day. The day after their little romp in the throne room, a messenger had delivered a letter to the Queen. The Southern Isles had demanded council in order to "mend the broken bond caused by Prince Hans."

Yeah, that was believable. The fact that the letter had also ended with "or be prepared to go to war" only solidified her belief that they really wanted to make amends. Elsa had agreed with her, but explained that the last thing the kingdom needed right now was a war.

So now here she was, sexually frustrated out of her mind and aggravated with herself because her goddamn hands and fingers just weren't cutting it for her anymore. A weak, pitiful whimper escaped Anna's throat as she slammed her sweat and vaginal fluid covered hand against the mattress of her and Elsa's shared bed. No one in the castle ever gave it a second thought that the two of them decided to share a bedroom and even the same bed. They had simply assumed that they had wanted to spend as much time together as possible after thirteen years of separation.

God, she needed Elsa, and she needed her _now!_

The red head rolled onto her stomach and screamed into her pillow. She could feel the soft blankets brush against her bare, heated skin. Tantalizing ripples of pleasure coursed through her body at the gentle caress of the slightly cooler sheets. If there was anything she _could_ do, it was work herself up to the point where _everything_ caused her to melt into a sex crazed mess.

Anna sobbed into her pillow as she rubbed her thighs together. "Dammit! Dammit! _Dammit!_ Why does this have to be so fucking irritating?"

She rolled onto her back again. "Alright, we'll try this one more time! If this doesn't work, I'm marching down to Elsa's study and forcing her to come to bed whether she wants to or not!"

This time she decided she was going to use a more tactical approach. She scooted closer to the edge of the bed and let one leg dangle of the ledge as she hiked her other leg so her foot was planted firmly on the mattress. The cool breeze that wafted over her exposed womanhood caused a sweet shiver of pleasure to tingle up her spine. It wasn't exactly like the sensation she felt when Elsa pleasured her, but it was closer than her own blazing heat, so it would have to do.

Instead of completely ravaging her body, which had failed miserably so far, she decided to slowly ease into things this time around. She slowly trailed her fingertips deftly over the skin of her neck, shoulders, and breasts; causing the flesh to pebble as small shocks of pleasure itched just underneath her skin. She carefully cupped one of her breasts with one hand and tweaked her hardened nipple tenderly, slowly increasing in pressure on and off in order to tease herself, while her other hand trailed further down.

A fresh blush colored her cheeks as she pictured Elsa touching her instead of her own hands. The way those brilliant blue eyes would stare at her, dark with lust and adoration, as her cool hands completely worshiped her body and her plump, rosy lips would kiss her passionately. Everything that was her beloved sister enveloped her senses. She could smell, feel, and even taste the older girl as she fondled her breasts and swirled her index finger around her swollen clit teasingly.

"O-Oh, Elsa…" she moaned heatedly as she finally penetrated herself with two fingers. She never went past the first digit as she rocked them back and forth. The gorgeous woman in her mind smiled at her tenderly as she suddenly rammed her fingers into her core to the knuckle.

Anna started pumping her fingers in and out of her soaking wet core faster and faster. Each time driving her digits in to the knuckle as she writhed and moaned in pleasure. "Oh, E-Elsa! Take me harder! Elsa! Elsa!"

The Elsa in her mind smirked at her mischievously.

"Anna?"

Anna's eyes snapped open. That voice was too clear for her to have imagined it. She tilted her head up and gasped.

Elsa was right in front of her. Her gorgeous eyes were dark with desire as they stared at her in shock. She had her index finger pressed against her lips as she flushed bright pink and nibbled on the skin.

Elsa had practically skipped to her bedroom. After two months of debate and professional council with The Southern Isles, they had finally come to an agreement over what to do about the whole situation that had come about because of Prince Hans. She was completely beside herself with joy as she walked briskly to her and Anna's room, eager to spend the first night since this whole fiasco started curled up with her beloved sister.

She didn't even care about the fact that she was so sexually tense that even the thought of just seeing Anna caused her to nearly soak through her undergarments. She just wanted to change into her nightgown and finally spend a night with her beloved. She had figured that her little sister would be fast asleep by now, so she hadn't expected to stumble upon the young strawberry blonde pleasuring herself in their bed when she entered the bedroom.

The whole world seemed to shatter around her when she entered the room. Anna was lying on the bed with her glistening core facing the door. She could see the beads of sweat rolling off the Princess's body as she writhed and moaned from the pleasure she was receiving from her fingers stirring her womanhood vigorously. It was only after she had heard her sister plead for her to take her that she had even said anything.

Now, here she was, standing in a state of aroused shock as she gazed into her sister's lust filled eyes. Anna's fingers hadn't stopped their punishing pace as she gawked at her. In fact, they seemed to increase in speed.

"Elsa," Anna panted heavily. Her head fell back as a heated moan sounded from her lips. "Oh, God, Elsa, I need you so badly right now."

What little self-control Elsa had completely snapped at that moment. Before she even had time to think, she was kneeling between Anna's legs and staring at her soaking wet core. Her mouth began to water as the scent of her sister's arousal.

She grabbed Anna's wrist and eased her fingers from her core, causing her to whimper at the sudden loss of contact. "What do you want, Anna?" Elsa inquired, her voice automatically taking on her authoritative tone. "Tell me what you want. I want to hear you say it."

Anna thrashed her head back and forth in frustration. "_I want you, Elsa! I don't care how! I just __**need**__ you so badly right now!_"

That was all she needed to hear. With a soft growl, Elsa drove her cool tongue into her sister's sopping wet core. The glorious taste of Anna's juices spread over her taste buds and dripped steadily down her chin as she lapped at the girl vigorously. Each and every moan, sigh, gasp, and buck of the Princess's hips spurred her on.

A small piece of ice manifested on Elsa's tongue, capping off the very tip, and she swirled the bit around Anna's hot, swollen clit. The cold sensation caused the younger girl to scream in ecstasy as spots exploded across her vision. She tangled her hands in the Queen's soft, silky hair and ground herself against her face desperately. The heated spring in her abdomen was winding itself irritably tight, and she knew she wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

"O-Oh…God! Elsa! Fuck! I-I can't! Elsa!"

Elsa scrapped her teeth over her sister's sensitive clit and sucked on it as hard as she could. Anna's back arched almost painfully as she shoved more of herself into her and screamed. Her juices completely coated the Queen's face as she came.

A wolfish grin spread across Elsa's lips as she licked her dear sister clean and moved herself up so she was staring into Anna's glazed, teal eyes. She kissed the Princess roughly and smirked against her lips. "Oh, I'm not done with you yet."

Anna's eyes widened. "Wait. What?"

She barely even got to finish her question when she suddenly felt Elsa's icy digits slam into her quivering womanhood. An airy shriek filled the room as she clung to her older sister desperately. The heat of arousal instantly ignited again as the knot in her stomach rewound itself with a vengeance. God, this felt so much better than her own fingers!

Elsa watched her sister writhe in pleasure beneath her like a dangerous snow leopard stalking a vulnerable snowshoe hare. The gorgeous flush of her cheeks, the way her eyes pinched closed as she hit all the right spots in her tight core, how she bit her lip in order to keep her noises quiet; it was all so beautiful, and it fed the dark creature growling contently deep within her soul. She licked the sweat soaked skin of the Princess's cheek and purred in her ear.

"God, Anna, you naughty girl, you missed me didn't you? You were so desperate for me that you had to try and do this yourself. You're so wet; I can actually _feel _just how badly you need this."

She increased the speed of her fingers and bit down on Anna's exposed neck; sucking at the skin until a bright red, almost purple, bruise formed. She trailed over the younger girl's shoulders, chest, and breasts; leaving dark love bites along the way. With each nip of the skin, she would hear the most erotic moans shatter the air. She finally latched onto the bright pink, pert nipple and marveled in the sharp gasp that filled her ears.

A fierce wetness was beginning to trickle down her thigh. God, she wouldn't be able to take much more of this. She desperately needed Anna, but she wasn't going to cave into her own desires until she had thoroughly ravaged her beloved "_baby sister_."

Elsa released Anna's, now red, nipple and moved back up so she was gazing into her eyes. A soft purr that transformed into an authoritative growl mingled with her voice as she licked her lips like the predator she was. "Tell me how much you missed me. Tell me how _badly_ you want this."

Anna's whole body tightened at the absolutely dominating tone of voice the Queen purred at her. God, she was so close! So close!

"_I missed you so much, Elsa!_" She screamed. Her noise filter was completely gone. "_I love you, and I missed you so much you have no idea! I need this so badly! I need you!_"

Elsa smirked and spun her fingers around with a flick of her wrist. A small tremor of frost pummeled against Anna's tight walls, and she screamed as she experienced an even more intense orgasm than the first. Her back plopped back against the mattress as she panted heavily in order to catch her breath.

"God…Elsa…that was. That was…I can't even think of any words to describe how that was…."

Elsa smirked deviously at her sister as she started unbuttoning the collar of her dress. "And you think we're done; how cute?"

Anna stared wide eyed at Elsa. She watched with bated breath as her sister shimmied out of her dress and discarded the interfering piece of clothing. The Queen had even managed to strip out of her bra and panties in the process.

Now that Elsa was standing in the dull glow of the single candle completely exposed, Anna could see just how aroused her sister was. She could see how slick the Queen's thighs were as she stared at her dangerously. Her mouth suddenly went dry at the look in those eyes.

With a small flick of Elsa's wrist, the candle was extinguished. Anna's eyes had barely adjusted to the darkness when she suddenly felt her older sister's body on top of hers. Their teeth clashed together almost painfully as she was completely dominated by the Queen.

She felt the familiar feeling of Elsa's slick entrance rub against her thigh and was about to grind her thigh against the swollen flesh when she felt teeth bite into her shoulder hard. A small whimper escaped her lips, at both the pain and the denial of pleasuring her beloved. "E-Elsa, t-that's not fair," she moaned.

"I never said I was going to be fair tonight, now, did I?" Elsa teased huskily as she licked the bite mark she had left and kissed the skin tenderly. "Trust me. You're going to enjoy what I have in mind."

Anna was about to respond when her leg was hiked up straight into the air. She felt her knee hook over Elsa's shoulder while one of the blonde's hands held her thigh firmly in place against her torso, and the other snaked between them. The cool, yet oddly warm, slick feeling of her sister's sex pressing firmly into hers caused the Princess to mewl with pleasure as her head tilted back in pleasure.

Elsa felt her own pleasure begin to build up in her stomach as she started to thrust against Anna's womanhood. Their sexes fit together perfectly as they slid back and forth against one another; sending wave after wave of bone crushing ecstasy through both of them. She felt Anna's nails dig into the skin of her thigh and pull her closer as they both climbed their peak of sexual desire.

"Oh…Anna! Good God!"

Anna was so deep into the utter euphoric high that she couldn't speak. The most that would come out of her mouth were heavy pants, small squeaks, and moans of pleasure as she bucked her hips against her sister's desperately. She would definitely have to remember this position for later when Elsa wasn't feeling so dominant, but _**fuck **_was she loving how wild the Queen was being!

Heavy pants filled the room as the two sisters ground against each other. A light snowfall was beginning to cover the furniture in the bedroom in a dusting of snow as Elsa climbed closer to her release. She and Anna rubbed their sexes together faster, and faster, until they both screamed each other's names in pure ecstasy as they came fiercely.

Elsa fell to the mattress, taking extra care not to land on her sister still trying to regain her senses beneath her. Her body was completely spent, and the dark creature in her soul had been quelled enough for it to crawl back into the hole it came from. God, that beast was insatiable at times.

She felt Anna immediately snuggle up to her. The younger girl's hair tickled her neck and chin as she rested her head on her shoulder. A small shiver shook the Princess's frame and she pulled the large quilt over their sweat slicked, naked bodies.

"W-Wow…"Anna panted as she nuzzled the Queen's neck dreamily. "You were right. That was amazing."

An amused chuckle escaped Elsa's lips and she kissed her sister's hair. "Oh? You can still talk? I thought I had finally pleasured you into a catatonic state."

Anna smacked her hand against Elsa's tight stomach and huffed. "Shut up!"

Elsa flinched slightly and kissed Anna softly on the lips. "I love you."

An eager smile stole Anna's lips and she kissed Elsa back. "I love you too; even if you are mean."

"You still love it," Elsa teased.

"Oh, very much so," Anna sighed as she snuggled closer to her lover. Before too long, she had fallen fast asleep, and Elsa had followed suit right behind her. Who would have thought finally releasing two months of sexual tension would be so draining?

* * *

**Hello Dears! Okay, I know I meant for this to be a oneshot, but I couldn't resist doing one that was majority done in Anna's POV. I hope you all enjoy this new addition! I know I had a BLAST writing it! Dominant Elsa, heck yes!**


End file.
